godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Miku Unleashed
Prologue New York. 2042 A.D. 12:34 AM. Krystals. Krystals everywhere. They littered the Landscape. The City is burning, the Earth is dying. From the Ashes arose the King, King of Monsters... Godzilla. Within his Eyes a Fire burned. A Fire of Hatred. Hatred for his most dangerous Foe... Space Godzilla. The other Earth Defenders were trying to get up, they were all Injured and tired. The EDF Mechs were in a similear predicament. Krystallak stalked forward and grabbed Godzilla by the Neck. Kiryu slammed into Krystallak, freeing Godzilla and sending the Mutant flying. Inside the Mech Miku was recalibrating the Controls. "All Projectiles: Fire!" she exclaimed. Lasers and Missiles bombarded Krystallak. Godzilla stood up and nodded. Kiryu nodded back. The Duo headed towards Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla let out a Cackle. Godzilla's Atomic Breath hit him in the Face, sending him flying back. The ground exploded upon contact. Space Godzilla floated out of the rubble and laughed. Both Kiryu and Godzilla hit him with their Beams. Space Godzilla picked them up with his Telekinisis and flew through a Portal with them. They entered an Alternate Dimension full of Krystals. Space Godzilla absorbed their Power and transforned into Burning Space Godzilla. He relentlessly battered the Duo. He floated back and laughed. He used Telekinisis to slam them into the Ground. Again he laughed. As the Duo crawled on the ground out of the Portal flew the Atrogon MK 2. General Gyozen was at the Command Deck. "No. Dammit Gyozen! Godzilla's trying to Save the World, not destroy it!" Coughed Miku. The Radio buzzed. "I know Miku. I'm here to help." Gyozen responded. Miku smiled. "Glad to have you here General." Spoke Miku as she Saluted. "Let's hit this Alien B*sterd where it hurts! Fire!" Said Gyozen. Missiles, Lasers and Bullets blasted out of the Atrogon and hit Space Godzilla. Both Kiryu and Godzilla stood up and blasted his Shoulder Krystals with their Beams. Space Godzilla stumbled backwards and Roared. Space Godzilla blasts the Atrogon. A Few Crew members die. Fire blazes on the Atrogon. "Captain Miku... It's been an Honor. But only Two of us Three are returning." Spoke Gyozen over the Radio. The Radio buzzed off. "No!" Screamed Miku. The Crew looked at Gyozen and saluted. He saluted back. "It's been an Honor Men." He Said. The Atrogon's Jets fired up and it's Drill started to Spin. Everybody aboard shouted "For Earth!" as the Ship crashed into Space Godzilla and exploded. Space Godzilla was on his Last Legs. "Let's do this Godzilla!" Shouted Miku through Kiryu's Speaker. Godzilla roared. Both rushed forward and leaped forward, Fist-First.... BOOM! Aftermath 2 Weeks later. Anguirus was grazeing in the Field near the Beach on Monster Island Site C when Kiryu walked by. They nodded at eachother. Kiryu continued over to the Spire Rock Formation to see Godzilla. "All Vital Signs Good. Krystal Signatures gone. Same applies to all the other Kaiju." Spoke Miku. "Very Good. Return to Base." Replied the Commander. "Yes Sir. Bye Godzilla." Said Miku. Her chest hurt a little. "Most likely nothing." She spoke. Kiryu continued back to the EDF Base. Godzilla continued to rebuild his Cave that was destroyed when the Krystal Crisis began. He put the Final piece back and crawled inside and fell asleep. Back at the EDF Base. "G-Cell Radiation detected." Spoke a Scientist. "Just from Godzilla. Put Kiryu in Cleaning, everything will be fine." Responded another. Miku exited Kiryu and the Mech was transported into a Giant Room. She continued back to her New Office. Later at Night Time Miku lay asleep in her Room. She fidgeted about a bit in her Sleep. In her Dream she was only a little Girl and was walking through the ruined Streets of Tokyo. Giant Footsteps sounded out. Gigan walked around the Cornor and Roared. What seemed to be Godzilla walked around the other. Instead off her watching the Fight she was now... Fighting Gigan! "What!? This is'nt how it went." She thought. As Gigan's Roar of Defeat sounded out she woke up, sweating. "Same Nightmare... Differant view." She mumbled. She looked at the Clock. 3:00AM. She walked into the Bathroom and washed her Face. She looked in the Mirror. Her Eyes seemed to be slightly differant. "Huh... I'm just tired." She yawned. She went back to Bed and Fell asleep again. Tokyo S.O.S Miku awoke to the sound of an Alarm. The Clock read 8:00 AM. "Something's going on." She said as she got out of Bed. She got dressed into her EDF Suit and headed out to the Command Hall. She walked in. "Commander. Captain Miku reporting for duty." Spoke Miku as she saluted. The Commander saluted back. "Miku. We've got reports that the Mutant Battra is attacking Tokyo. We need Kiryu to deal with her and Transport her Back to Site B." Briefed the Commander. "Yes Sir." Replied Miku. They saluted and Miku left. Miku stepped into the Head of Kiryu and stood on the Control Pad. The Mech Scanned her and entered Active Status.Feet Clamps attached to her along with Gauntlets and a Headset. The Roof opened above Kiryu and the Sun shined down. Kiryu's Jetpack sprung into Action and the Mech blasted off. Kiryu flew in the Sky above Tokyo. A few Fires burned in the Streets. Battra in Adult Form was destroying a building when Kiryu landed behind it and blasted it with a Beam. Kiryu went to Blast it again but Battra fired her Beam and they engaged in a Duel. Kiryu lost and went flying backwards. Kiryu got up and punched Battra as it approached. Battra recovered and impaled Kiryu with it's Tail Spikes. Battra chucked Kiryu into a building. Kiryu's Rockets flew out of the Smoke and hit Battra. Kiryu stabbed Battra with it's Plasma Blade and chucked it away. Battra blasted Kiryu with it's Beam. Kiryu elbowed Battra. Battra slapped Kiryu with it's Wings and wacked Kiryu into the Dock Waters with a Body Slam. Krystallak burst out of the Water and started to Claw at the downed Kiryu. A few Tanks shot at him but Battra destroyed them. Mothra flew over the City and blasted both Battra and Krystallak. Kiryu jumped back up and Tail stabbed Krystallak then punched him repeatedly. Kiryu threw him into Battra and then both Mothra and Kiryu blasted them. Krystallak jumped back up. It curled into a Ball and slammed into Kiryu. Kiryu went flying into the Air. Due to the Impact Kiryu's Hatch flew open and the Control Armor disconnected. Miku fell out of the Hatch. Miku screamed as she plummeted through the Air. Her Eyes turned Orange and her Chest Pains returned. She crashed into the Water. A few Bubbles popped up. Out of the Waters rose a Kaiju resembling Godzilla. It had Orange Eyes, Black Skin/Scales, Elegant Blue Spikes on it's back and Tail and a Slender Figure with an Elegant Waist and curved Hips. It let out a Godzilla like Roar. It's Cyan Atomic Breath hit Krystallak. Krystallak went flying into Battra who was trying to get up. The Kaiju looked at it's Hands and had a confused look. It's Tail wafted about. It let out a Roar of Confusion. "Unknown Kaiju! Possible Threat! Fire!" Exclaimed an EDF Liutenant. Missiles hit the Kaiju and it roared in Anger. Atomic Breath spewed from it's Mouth and destroyed the Tanks. It looked on in shock and then dived into the Water and swam off. Underwater War The Kaiju swam through the Sea. Two EDF Submarines setoff in pursuit. The Kaiju swam through an Underwater Cave and avoided the Lava spews. The Subs went over the Cave. The Kaiju swam out of the other opening. The Subs fired their Torpedoes at it. Three hit the Rocks but the Fourth was a direct hit. The Kaiju turned around and obliterated a Sub with it's Atomic Breath. It looked shocked again but then swam off faster than before. The other Sub continued in pursuit and fired multiple Torpedoes but every one of them missed. Ebirah slammed into the Sub and grabbed it with it's Claws. The Kaiju swam back around and pulled Ebirah off of the Sub. The Two started to grapple and hit eachother repeatedly. The Kaiju broke free and blasted Ebirah with it's Atomic Breath then punched it twice. Ebirah flew out of the Water and an Atomic Breath Beam hit it in Mid-Air. Ebirah slammed back into the Water and sunk into the Deep due to being knocked out. The Kaiju swam away. Emergance One Day later. "Sir. Krystallak and Battra have successfully been transported to Site B. Mothra returned to Site C aswell. The Kiryu Mech was recovered... Miku was missing... She... She's assumed KIA but were sticking with MIA to hope for the best." Briefed an EDF Soldier. "What of the unknown Kaiju?" Inquired the Commander. "We lost track of it after it fought Ebirah." Responded the Soldier. "This is troubling News... You may leave." Spoke the Commander. The Soldier nodded and left the Room after saluteing. Meanwhile on the shores of Monster Island Site A, which was currently unused, Spikes rose from the Waters. The Kaiju rose from the Sea and stepped onto the Island. It continued deep within the centre of the Island. It looked around. Nothing. It was dead Silent. All the Forcefields and Defense Systems were deactivated. Though the Cameras were fully functioning. In the Camera Room on Site C's Base the 'Watchers' noticed the Kaiju walk by a Camera. One of them slammed down the Button labeled 'Site A Alarm'. Everyone sprung into Action. The Forcefields powered up on the Island and trapped the Kaiju. It had an expression of Anger. Mechagodzilla 2 flew by and landed infront of it. It took a few steps back. Mechagodzilla 2 hit it with a Barrage of Missiles. The Kaiju roared and charged forward. It slammed Mechagodzilla 2 with it's Tail, elbowed it and then threw it into one of the Mountains. Mechagodzilla 2 blasted it with it's Eye Lasers but the Kaiju just shrugged it off. The Kaiju pounced on Mechagodzilla 2 and pinned it to the Ground. It started to rapidly Punch the Mech until it was unable to function. It roared in Victory and got off the Mech. A couple of Jets flew by but the Kaiju blasted them. Mecha-King-Ghidorah landed behind it and rapidly hit it with it's Electro-Beams. It landed a few Kicks and threw the Kaiju into the Mountain Wall. The Kaiju blasted M.K.G with it's Atomic Breath Two times causeing the Mech to stumble backwards. M.K.G hit it again with it's Beams. The Kaiju stumbled. M.K.G fired it's Duel Stun Rods Three times in a Row and the Kaiju fell to the Ground, strained from the Fight. Family Reunion The Kaiju was lifted into Site C by M.K.G. M.K.G then flew back to the Base. The Earth Defenders Anguirus and Varan slowly approached the Kaiju. Anguirus prodded it with his Snout. The Kaiju got up and took a few steps backward. They looked at eachother. Anguirus offered it some 'Greens'. The Kaiju sniffed the Plants but then shuck it's Head. Varan flew off and then flew back. He offered the Kaiju some Meat Piles. The Kaiju plunged it's Face into the Piles and devoured the Meat. After it licked it's Lips and let out a Friendly Roar. It followed the Two around the Island. They took it to the Beach where Baragon was taking a dip, to the Valley near the EDF Base where King Ceasur was resting. Varan decided to stay. Anguirus then took it to the Waterfall where Mothra was sleeping and then he took it to the Magma Valley where Rodan was flying about. They walked passed the Cave aswell. Anguirus communicated that it should'nt disturb Godzilla. The Kaiju complied and they walked back to the Field where they continued to Eat. After a short Time Mothra awoke and flew over to the Kaiju. She seemed to want the Kaiju to follow her. They headed over to the Waterfall. Mothra showed the Kaiju that there was a Secret Cave System. They headed inside. There was Murals on the Walls and decorative Statues. They headed into the Centre of the Cave. The 'Twins' appeared on a Stone Tablet infront of the Kaiju. "Do not be afraid dear Miku. This was a Natural part of your Fate and we mean you no harm." They spoke. The Kaiju looked confused. "Due to the Massive Amounts of G-Cells that sweeped into Kiryu during your Fight with Space Godzilla your Body has underwent a Drastic Transformation. You will remain in this Form until you can learn to control your newfound Power and learn what it means to be an Earth Defender. We bid you farewell." They continued. The Twins disappeared. Both Mothra and Mikuzilla exited the Cave. They nodded at eachother and Mikuzilla walked off. Return of the King Mikuzilla was sitting down on the Beach watching Baragon frolic about like a Puppy. He is the Youngest Earth Defender after all. He noticed a Whale and swam after it. He grabbed it with his Teeth and snap it's back. He went over to Mikuzilla and offered her some. She kindly refused so Baragon ate the lot. The Iconic Roar sounded out and everybody looked at the Cave. Godzilla crawled out and streched. He looked around to see the others greeting him and noticed Mikuzilla. He walked over to the New Monster and sniffed her. He had a puzzeled expression after. Mikuzilla felt a little uncomfortable. He could smell G-Cells on her and he deduced that she was Kin to him, she was a Godzillasaurous but at the same Time she smelt of other Blood too. Possibly Human. Godzilla scratched his Head but then let out a greeting Roar. Mikuzilla felt a strange feeling inside, she let out a tremendous Roar identical to Godzilla's. Godzilla felt Happy for the first in a long Time, there was another of his Kind once more. He jumped up and down and put his Hands on his Head each Time. Just then Stasis Tanks drove up. Followed by a Squad of Tanks and then some Helicopters. The Super-X III joined them. Godzilla looked puzzeled. Mikuzilla got up and took a few steps back. Mechagodzilla 2 joined them. Godzilla looked angered and put his Arm infront of Mikuzilla and pushed her behind him. Mechagodzilla 2 focused on him. Godzilla let out a Threatening Roar. The other Earth Defenders were being herded into the Lava Zone. Mikuzilla growled at the Tanks. They drove back a bit. Mecha King Ghidorah landed behind the Duo and shot Godzilla with Stun Rounds. Two of the Four Stasis Tanks fired at Godzilla. Mikuzilla dodged the other Two's attacks. She charged her Atomic Breath. The Drivers jumped out just as the Beam hit. Mechagodzilla 2 ran after her but recieved a Tail to the Face by Mikuzilla. Godzilla's Atomic Breath missed Mechagodzilla 2 and hit a Shield Generator. Mikuzilla made for the open Waters as Godzilla was knocked down. Her Atomic Breath hit M.K.G. She then dived into the Sea. Osaka Tour 2 Hours later. A Man was sitting down at the Osaka Docks with a Fishing Rod in hand. He took a swig of his Beer. His Fishing Rod tugged. "Whoa. I've got a big one." He said as he tried to get his Catch out of the Water. "My biggest yet." He spoke. Ripples in the Water turned into Cuts as Blue Spikes slowly rose and headed towards him. He gulped. Mikuzilla rose out of the Water and stepped onto Land. The Man shit himself as she walked past him. People got out of their Cars and screamed "Godzilla!" as they ran. Mikuzilla walked down the Streets crushing Cars and Vans as she went. She continued to walk. Kiryu landed behind her and fired Two Missiles but they missed. She spun around to see the Mech. She looked like she'd seen a Ghost. Something inside of her spoke. "They've already replaced you, like an unwanted Toy." It said. Mikuzilla growled and then charged at Kiryu. She pounced and they went through a Building. She rapidly punched it. Kiryu kicked it off and she crashed through another building. Atomic Breath hit Kiryu in the Face. The Mech stumbled back. Mikuzilla's Tail hit it when it recovered. Mikuzilla picked Kiryu up and threw it into the Rubble. Her Atomic Breath hit it Twice. It malfunctioned and stopped moving. The Pilot got out of Kiryu and looked up in Fear at the Kaiju before him. Mikuzilla looked down upon him and growled. She then walked off. "Thank you." Whimpered the Pilot. Mikuzilla continued to walk through the Streets. As she turned the Cornor Searchlights shone on her. Two Squads of Tanks, a Legion of Soldiers, a Squad of Helicopters and Three Stasis Tanks blocked her Path. They all pointed their Weapons at her. She growled. A Red Beam destroyed them all. Mikuzilla looked up in shock to see Gigan float down along with Four Vortaak Saucers. Showdown Gigan roared at Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla roared back. Gigan fired his Bean at Mikuzilla but she dodged. She threw some Rubble at him but his Shotgun Blast Beam obliterated it. He fired his Hookshots at her and they wrapped around her Legs and Arms. The Saucers repeatedly shot her with Stun Lasers. Mikuzilla blasted one with her Atomic Breath. Gigan dragged her forward and she tripped and fell to the Ground. Gigan walked forward but her Tail swept him off his Feet. She jumped on him and wrapped his Hookshot Line around his Neck. She punched him with her other Fist while choking him with the Line in the other She jumped off as his Stomach Buzz-Saw activated. Orga landed behind her and grabbed ahold while Gigan got up. As he approached she kicked him away with both Feet and then elbowed Orga. She spun around and blasted Orga into a building with her Atomic Breath. Gigan wacked her around the Face as she turned back. She fell to the Ground. Orga wacked some Rubble around her Head as she tried to get up. Gigan laughed. He kicked her in the Stomach. The Three Saucers shot her with Stun Beams while Orga's Spit Goo held her down. She tried to get up but grew weaker every Second. A Vortaak Kaiju transporter Ship hovered above her. It's Beam teleported her aboard. Two more picked up Gigan and Orga. All the Ships flew off. Destroy all Monsters 1 Day Later. Mikuzilla awoke. She looked around. She could see nothing, it was too Dark. She growled. The Roof above her opened and a Light shone down. The platform she was on raised up into an Arena. She noticed her Hands and Feet were shackeld. She Roared in Anger. The Vortaak watching cheered as Mechagodzilla rose from the Ground. A Pale Woman with long Purple Hair and Blue Eyes, wearing Silver Robes ordered Silence. "Behold! Our New Recruit!" Queen Vorticia exclaimed. Mikuzilla growled. "Our Monster; Mechagodzilla, will test it out!" Vorticia continued. The Shackles fell off and Mikuzilla stood up. Mechagodzilla let out a robotic Laugh. The two charged at each. They grappeled but Mechagodzilla overpowered Miku and threw her to the Ground. She got up. Mechagodzilla kicked her into the surrounding Forcefield and she bounced off, he punched her in the Face as she fell forwards. Mikuzilla spun around and tripped him up with her Tail. She jumped up and blasted him with her Atomic Breath. She went over and kicked him. He blasted her back with his Beam and then swung her by the Tail. She bounced off the Forcefield but this Time she recovered and kicked him in the Throat. She punched him twice then sent him crashing down with an Uppercut. The Crowd Cheered. The next Day. Mikuzilla Jump-Kicks Megalon in the Face. She blasts him with her Atomic Breath then rapidly punches his Crotch. He goes to hit her but she ducks. She Tail-Whips his Face twice and then uppercuts him into the Air where she blasts him with Atomic Breath. He falls to the Ground. She Roars in Victory as the crowd cheers. The Day after. Gigan charges at her, she dodges and he bounces off the Forcefield. She smacks him with her Tail repeatedly. He jumps back up and kicks her. She odges a Shotgun Blast Beam and punches his Jaw. He falls to the ground. She stomps on his Chest and then jumps back. He gets up and slices her Shoulder. She blasts him in the Face with a Blue Fireball. She then pounces on him and rapidly smacks his Head against the Floor. She delivers a Punch that knocks him out Cold. One Day later. Orga lays knocked out on the Floor. Mikuzilla roadhouse Kicks King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah blasts her with his Electro Beams. She stumbles back. He picks her up with his Mouths. One bites her Leg, the other her Arm and the Centre Head her Neck. She Roars in Pain. She wips him with her Tail. She breaks free and punches him Three times. She dropkicks him. He falls to the Ground and she swings him by his Tail and into the Forcefield. He bounces off and lands on Orga. The Final Day. Mikuzilla raises up into the Arena. All of the Vortaak cheer. "Behold our undefeated Champion and our strongest Monster! Monster X!" Announces Vorticia. Monster X floats into the Arena. Mikuzilla prepares for a Fight. Monster X unleashes a Barrage of Punches and Kicks. Mikuzilla falls back. She blasts him with Atomic Breath, X stumbles back. He unleashes Electro Beams that knock her into the Forcefield. He grabs her and throws her to the Ground. He kicks her as she tries to get up. He laughs and the Crowd Cheer. Mikuzilla trips him up and pins him to the Ground. She rapidly punches him. He kicks her off. She jumps up and slams her Foot onto his Head. X stumbles back. She blasts him with Atomic Breath Three times. She punches him in the Face and he falls down. As he tries to get up she grabs his Tails. She spins him around so fast that when he hits the Forcefield he goes through it and it deactivates. Falling towards the Sky Mikuzilla charged forward. A Squad of Saucers chase after her but they all miss. She blasts an opening in the side of the Ship. Monster X attempts to hit her but his swipe misses. Explosions from the Saucers erupt behind her. She leaps forward through the opening and starts to Free fall into the Earth's Atmosphere. Her expression changes from a Smile into a look of Horror. At the EDF Base. "Sir. We're detecting a large Object entering the Atmosphere." Spoke one Technician. "Get me a view." Ordered the Commander. A Video of Mikuzilla freefalling is displayed on the Screen. "What the...!?" Spoke the Commander. Mikuzilla is still freefalling. She notices the Bot watching her. She awkwardly looks away. Four Vortaak Jets zoom after her. Their Lasers hit her. She turns around and Blasts Two with her Atomic Breath. The others get a hit with a Missile. Her Tail destroys one and she grabs the other. She crushes it in her Hand. She looks down again and can make out San Francisco in the distance. Her expressions displays what she's thinking, 'Oh Crap'. She crashes into the Water. She starts to sink to the Bottom. "We've lost Sight sir." Informs the Technician. "Get a Mech there ASAP... This may be a Body Search." Replies the Commander. "Mechagodzilla 2 enroute, Sir." Says the Technician. Mikuzilla sinks to the Sea Floor. She's uncouncious. A Memory runs through her Head. "Don't be afraid of the Water, Miku, it's not a Monster." Says her Father. Miku who's only Six slowly steps in. Images of Gigan run through her Head. Images of her Family dying. Images of Godzilla fighting Gigan in Tokyo's Streets. Mikuzilla wakes up. She swims to the Surface and lets out a Roar as she steps onto land. San-Fran-Beatdown Mikuzilla took a few steps forward. Missiles hit her back. She spins around to see the Super-X III Hovering over the Water. Mechagodzilla 2 lands next to it. Mikuzilla jumps behind a building as Mechagodzilla 2 fires it's Eye Lasers. Mikuzilla blasts them with her Atomic Breath. They go flying backwards. Mechagodzilla 2 stands up. The Super-X III attaches to his back to form Super Mechagodzilla. Both Mikuzilla and Super Mechagodzilla stare down. Super Mechagodzilla's Shoulder Cannons fire and Mikuzilla goe's flying through a Building. Atomic Breath blasts out of the Rubble and Super Mechagodzilla stumbles back. A debri Boulder flys at him but is punched away. Mikuzilla punches him repeatedly. Super Mechagodzilla kicks her away and fires a Barrage of Missiles. Mikuzilla roars in Pain. She uppercuts him away. Super Mechagodzilla stands on his Hands and spins his Legs around, repeatedly kicking Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla falls down. Super Mechagodzilla fires his Stomach Stun Laser hits her. Mikuzilla falls uncouncious. Super Mechagodzilla attaches the Hookshot Lines and flys off with the Knocked out Mikuzilla. "Kaiju has been recovered. Heading back to Base." Spoke the Mech's Pilot. What i'm made of Mikuzilla lay asleep in a Large EDF Lab. Scientists were studying her. "Dr.Shirigami. All i want to know is what this Creature is." Spoke the Commander. "You may not like the Answer." Replied Shirigami. "Go on." Said the Commander. "I've been studying multiple things to deduce the Answer. When ever this Kaiju killed someone it looked shocked, like it didn't want to. Also when Space Godzilla was defeated there was an Abnormally large concentration of G-Cells. From Kiryu, Godzilla and Space Godzilla. Also no Body was found and this Kaiju appeared directly after Miku went missing..." Shirigami explained. "Are you suggesting..." The Commander inquired. "I'm afraid so." Shirigami answered. Mikuzilla started to fidgit. "Oh that's not Good." Spoke a Scientist. Mikuzilla woke up. She growled and broke free of her restraints. Guards pointed their Guns and fired, the Bullets just bounced off. "God bless us, everyone..." Muttered a Guard. Mikuzilla's Atomic Breath obliterated them. She roared and broke out of the Room. She ran down the Massive Corridors and destroyed all the Bots in her way. She threw a Massive Gate-Door of it's hinges and entered the Mech exit Room. MOGUERA stood in her way. Mikuzilla growled at the Mech. MOGUERA opened fire with all of his Arsenal. Mikuzilla made a Lucky dodge and whacked MOGUERA with her Tail. The Mech went flying. Mikuzilla blasted it repeatedly with Atomic Breath. She blasted open the Roof Hatch and climbed outside. An entire Legion of Tanks and Helicopters stood in her path along with Six Statis Tanks and the Super-X III. Mikuzilla took a few steps back. She didn't want to Kill again but it looked like she had only one option. She Roared at her Foes. Just then Mothra flew by and landed inbetween Mikuzilla and the EDF. The Twins appeared infront of Mothra. "Please Commander. Call off your Forces and let Miku go." They spoke. The Commander looked shocked. "That truly is Miku!?" He inquired. "Yes, and she's frightened and alone. Attacking her only brings Death and destruction. Mothra doe'snt want to fight Miku." They informed. "What am i supposed to do?" Asked the Commander. "Let Miku roam on the Island. She has to learn control. Being with other Kaiju will speed the process." Answered the Twins. The Commander nodded. The EDF forces moved out of the way and Mikuzilla walked into the Wilds of Monster Island Site C. Bonding Godzilla was laying in his Cave with his Tail sticking out. Mikuzilla walked up. He didn't pay attention, he thought it was just Anguirus. He wanted to turn around and tell him to go away. Mikuzilla stood patiently looking at him. Godzilla turned around and his frustrated Expression went away. He sat there stareing at Mikuzilla. She smiled. Godzilla wasn't sure how to react. Mikuzilla moved forward and hugged him. He wasn't sure how to react, he'd never experianced this kind of contact before. He liked it but was also puzzeled by it. For the first Time he didn't feel lonely, or Angry. Mikuzilla let go, he was a bit saddened by this. Mikuzilla sat down infront of him and smiled. 'What is this Expression?' He wondered. He tried to Smile but it came out weird. Mikuzilla giggled. Godzilla was puzzeled by this too. 'What is so Funny? Is it my expression?' He thought to himself. He figured it must of been and let out a Nervous Laugh. They stared at eachother awkwardly. Godzilla offered her some Fish and she devoured them. as it got Darker Mikuzilla yawned. She layed down next to Godzilla in the Cave and fell asleep. 'This... Is weird...' He thought. She put her Arm around him. 'But i kinda like it.' He continued. He too felt tired and dosed off. Kaiju Kombat The two awoke to the sound of rocks being crushed and Roars of Pain. They looked at eachother awkwardly and then climbed out of the Cave. Destroyah and Battra were attacking the other Earth Defenders. They both hit them with their Atomic Breath and gained the Mutants attention. Destroyah threw Anguirus into Rodan and he advanced forward. Mikuzilla repeatedly Tail whipped him while Godzilla delivered some Punches. Battra flew forward and grabbed Mikuzilla and forced her to the Ground. She injecte her Poison and Mikuzilla roared in Pain. Godzilla blasted Battra with Atomic Breath and Mikuzilla threw Battra off. Destroyah cut Godzilla with his Horn. Mikuzilla rushed forward and Headbutted him. Godzilla stomped on Destroyah's Foot and then jumped up and wacked him into Battra with a Tail Smack. The EDF Forces arrived and relentlessly assualted the Mutants with Statis Tanks. M.K.G landed and knocked them out with Electro Beams. The Mech then carried the Two back to Site B, where a Generator malfunction allowed their Escape. How i met your Zilla The Two headed back to the Cave. There was an awkward Silence between the two. Mikuzilla wanted to thank him for his Help but didn't know how. It wasn't just the help Today. It was for saving her life as a Child and for saving not only hers but everybody elses during the Krystal Crisis too. She shuffled over to him. 'Aww to hell with what others think, this is my Life, i make my own Rules.' She thought to herself. She kissed Godzilla on the Cheek. His Eyes opened wide. A burning passion erupted within Miku. She kissed him again but on the lips this Time. 'I feel light headed... What effect doe's this Woman have on me!?' Godzilla thought to himself. She wrapped her Arms around him and kissed his Neck. She wrapped her Legs around him too. They fell backwards into the Cave, still in eachother's hold. Mikuzilla knocked a Boulder down with her Tail, creating a Wall on the Entrance. Their groans sounded out from the Cave. Anguirus, Varan and Rodan all stood there, looking at the Cave, with their Eyes wide open. 'Well... That escalated quickly.' Said Varan via Telepathy. 'Anguirus... Is that another Spike between your Legs or are you just happy to see this?' Chuckled Rodan. Anguirus gave him the Finger. 'Shut up Ridley.' Responded Anguirus. 'I might play Football with Varan, useing you' Said Rodan. Mutant Mayhem Meanwhile on Site B, Hedorah was resting in the Mud Pool when Zilla ran by, followed by Megaguirus and Obsidious. Hedorah got up and followed them to the Lava Valley. Krystallak, Biolantte and Battra were already there. Destroyah waited as they gathered around. "Our Leader is Dead! We have been forced onto this Prison Island by the puny Humans! Why do we fight among ourselves and pity ourselves when for the first Time, we are all together!?" Spoke Destoryah via Telepathy. The Mutants looked around and nodded. "We should send those Vermin a Message! Death to all who appose us!" He continued. The Mutants roared in agreement. In a matter of Seconds they were tearing the Turrets and Human structures apart. Fire engulfed the area as they left destruction in their Wake. Jet Jaguar landed on the island but was soon overpowered. MOGUERA and Kiryu landed and covered his retreat. "Sir! Site B is overrun! The Mutants will soon breakout! What do we do!?" Exclaimed a Technician. "Our Mechs are ineffective... Unleash the Earth Defenders. It's going to have to be Monster vs Monster." Replied the Commander. War of the Monsters As the Mutants laughed about their Victory Beams ,of all kinds hit them. The Earth Defenders walked onto the Beach. Baragon took on Hedorah, Rodan fought Krystallak. Anguirus was battling Destroyah. Varan fought with Obsidius. Mothra was dueling with Battra. Godzilla took on Zilla and Megaguirus. Meanwhile Mikuzilla was battling with Biolantte. Biolantte spewed out Acid but Mikuzilla dodged it. She hit Biolantte with Atomic Breath. Biolantte wacked Mikuzilla into a Mountain. Atomic Breath hit her in the Face. Mikuzilla jumped out of the Rubble and Kicked Biolantte in the Face. Biolantte triped her up. Mikuzilla rolled out of the way as a Tenticle smashed into the ground. She Tail whipped Biolantte in the Face twice. She jumped out of the way as Acid spewed. Biolantte grabbed her Arms and Legswith her Tenticles. Atomic Breath blasted her twice. Mikuzilla was still being dragged forward. Biolantte tried to Eat Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla's Spikes started to glow brighter then ever. Biolantte suddenly Imploded. In the Smoke Mikuzilla's eyes glowed. Her Atomic Breath hit all the Mutants. They stumbled back. Mikuzilla's Spines glowed Red instead of Blue, her Spiral Beam blasted the Mutants into a Mountain. All the Earth Defenders roared in Victory. Mikuzilla started to feel light headed. Everything turned Black and she fell to the Ground. Epilogue Two Weeks later. Godzilla was sitting at the Beach, wacthing the Sun set. Miku was sitting on a Boulder next to him. She was wearing a Purple Shirt and Black Trousers and Black Shoes. 'When they first found me, they gave me a Week to live before the G-Cells killed me... I'm still here though. They said it was Luck... I don't belive in Luck. I belive in Fate. I'm here for a reason, we all are. I was given this Gift for a reason too... They said that i've stopped ageing... I'll have to see my Friends wither and die, while i stay the same... Well, only my Human Friends. Whatever my Fate has planned i intend to find out.' She thought to herself. 'I'm glad you're here.' Said Godzilla via Telepathy. "I'm happy to be here." Responded Miku. 'Welcome to the New Age.' Stated Godzilla. They looked at eachother and then looked at the Sunset. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Xeno 117's Fanon